The present invention relates to a dispensing carton which can contain a roll film for wrapping foodstuffs and can be used to cut the film to dispense it.
More particularly, the dispensing carton of the present invention comprises a means for preventing a leading edge of a wrapping film pulled out from the carton from being wound back into the carton. The means can retain the pulled-out film by adhering to the film in such a way that the adhered film can be separated therefrom and no paper or fiber of paper will be adhered to the means. However, the means can repeatedly adhere to the film.
Film for wrapping foodstuffs is wound on a core cylindrically and contained in a carton. The wrapping film is pulled out from the carton by a desired length and is cut by a cutter provided in the carton. At this time, in order to prevent the leading edge of the wrapping film which has been left on the outside of the carton from being wound back or pulled back into the carton, an adhesively retaining dot is mounted on an outer surface of a carton body made of paper to retain the wrapping film. A conventional carton provided with the adhesively retaining dot of this type is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,828.
It is necessary that the adhesively retaining dot mounted on the carton can retain the leading edge of the film pulled out from the carton detachably. However, the adhesively retaining dot must not adhere to the film with tack so that very large force is required to separate the film from the dot and must not adhere to the film with so much tack that the film will be broken when the film is separated from the dot. Further, it is not preferable that the retaining dot retains others such as fiber of paper or dust except the wrapping film. If the dot which can retain fiber of paper is used, fiber of paper which is material of a front flange of the carton will be peeled off from the surface of paper and will adhere to the surface of the dot when the wrapping film is separated from the dot and the front flange of the carton comes into contact with the dot. Further, dust in the air has a tendency to adhere to the surface of the dot. When fiber of paper or dust adheres to the dot, the retaining force of the film by the dot is not only deteriorated as it ages but also the fiber attached to the dot is transferred to the film, causing hygienic problem when foodstuff is wrapped by the film.
In addition, if the retaining member has much tack, fiber of paper which is material of the front flange adheres to the retaining member when the carton is not opened for use and the front flange is closed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,828, in order to prevent paper from adhering to the retaining member, an adhesive surface protecting sheet is provided on the inner surface of the front flange so that the sheet is in contact with the retaining member. In this manner, when the adhesive surface protecting sheet is provided, a process of manufacturing the carton is complicated correspondingly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing carton provided with a retaining device which can retain a leading edge of a wrapping film so that the leading edge is not wound back into the carton and does not have tack which is so strong that others such as fiber of paper and dust except the film adhere to the retaining device but has tack which is moderate so that the retaining device can retain and is released from the film many times repeatedly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing carton provided with a retaining device in which a contact area between an adhesive surface of the retaining device and a wrapping film can be set properly so that the wrapping film can be retained with moderate force.